<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Age Regression One-Shots by Gallavich4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252094">Age Regression One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever'>Gallavich4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson, Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute little/caregiver things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I will accept sexual prompts for Gallavich only cause of how they are, M/M, No Smut, No bodily fluids, No diapers, No forced ageplay, Non-Sexual Age Play, PLEASE READ TAGS, accepting prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me taking prompts for age regression/non sexual age play fics. I release Gallavich from the non-sexual rule but that’s only because they literally need sex to survive and they’re the only exception so yeet.</p><p>Please read the tags before asking for a prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yo welcome to my collection of age regression fics. I am accepting prompts from all the things I’ve tagged in this story. Please read the tags before requesting a prompt cause there’s just things I ain’t comfy with writing. </p><p>Gallavich is the only couple I will write sexual ageplay things for. Because they’re Gallavich and every fic I write with them seems to end in a sexual encounter anyway. 🤷♀️ </p><p>Please send me prompts in the comments and I’ll get to them right away, thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From Chai: heyy this is a little sexual but doesn't take place during the regression.<br/>could you please do a Huntbastian fic where they are at a big party with the Warblers and ND and get extremely drunk and begin to make out/hand job/fingering (hunter being the top) when Sebastian regresses and Hunter is like oh shit and has to stop everything and take care of a mentally young and drunk Sebastian.<br/>bonus points for Sebastian and Kurt being salty to each other</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for like, one brief scene where Sebastian vomits cause he’s drunk, but it’s not explicit or graphic in any way.</p><p>Also little!Sebastian’s absolute obsession for Goodnight Moon is my new headcanon.</p><p>Pairing: Huntbastian with little!Sebastian + caregiver!Hunter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party is in full swing, and Sebastian’s pretty sure he’s never been this drunk before. The first half of the night is spent with him dancing by Hunter’s side and continuing to drink insanely large amounts of alcohol that he’s fairly sure Kurt and Blaine are judging him for. </p><p>He doesn’t know how it happens, for the life of him, but he somehow gets separated from his boyfriend, and staggers around the party almost tripping over his own two feet when he kind of accidentally runs into Blaine.</p><p>“Hey, claws off,” Kurt is, naturally, the one sober person at the party. Sebastian’s kind of mostly on good terms with the guy nowadays, considering he’s dating Hunter now. But apparently the same level of trust isn’t granted when he and Blaine are both shit-faced drunk.</p><p>“Calm down, Cinderella,” Sebastian slurs out, pushing himself rather ungracefully off of Blaine and almost falling onto his ass before Kurt catches him by the arm to steady him. </p><p>“Hunter!” Kurt calls across the room. “Come get your drunk toddler of a boyfriend before he trips over his own shoes!”</p><p>Hunter is, well, not sober, but less shit-faced than Sebastian, to say the least. He at least can walk without tripping and isn’t slurring out each of his words as he pushes past the crowd to reach the trio. </p><p>“Sorry, Kurt, I’ve got him from here,” he snakes an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and tries hard to ignore the way the other man is immediately trying to leave hickies on his neck until they’re at least a good distance away from the other couple. “Horny drunk, hmm?” He asks in a low tone before attaching his own lips to Sebastian’s. </p><p>Sebastian mewls at the contact, kissing back just as desperately as he lets Hunter pin him to the wall.</p><p>“Gonna have to be a quickie, sweetheart,” Hunter murmurs against Sebastian’s lips. He’s a bit too drunk at the moment to remember that the pet name is a massive trigger for little Sebastian. His hands are trailing down Sebastian’s chest when the other man’s voice makes him pause instantly.</p><p>“Daddy? Feel sickie...dizzy…”</p><p>Hunter at once goes from making out with his boyfriend to wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. “Oh, baby boy,” he coos, knowing Sebastian’s going to hate being drunk and unwell in his current state. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Daddy’s right here. This party’s a bit big for you now, isn’t it? Why don’t we go home, and daddy can give you a bath and some cuddles.”</p><p>“And Pierre!” Sebastian whines out. Hunter just knows he’s getting fussy and he’ll be throwing a tantrum any minute if they don’t get out of here fast.</p><p>“Yes baby, you can have Pierre too when we get home.” He’s leading Sebastian towards the door now, trying to get out of there before his baby can make a scene.</p><p>“Sickie!” Sebastian whines again, and Hunter tries to shush him with some forehead and cheek kisses.</p><p>“I know baby, I know. We’re gonna go home and make you feel all better now, okay?”</p><p>Sebastian’s starting to turn a rapid shade of green though, and Hunter has just barely rushed them outside and onto the lawn when Sebastian is puking into the grass, tears streaming down his face as Hunter holds him steady.</p><p>“There you go, sweetheart. Get all the icky stuff out for daddy.”</p><p>“W-want Pierre,” Sebastian sniffles, clinging to Hunter the second he’s emptied his stomach.</p><p>“Oh, baby. Pierre’s at home waiting for you. Let’s go see him,” Hunter purposely keeps his voice soft, and places a few more kisses on his baby’s head as the two make the short walk to Hunter’s car.</p><p>Sebastian’s shivering and still has tears falling down his cheeks as Hunter helps him into the car. “Wanna go home,” he whimpers, grabbing Hunter’s hand the second he’s slid into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“We’re gonna go home right now baby. I promise daddy’s gonna make you feel all better now,” Hunter’s pretty sure he’s driving faster than the speed limit, but his poor baby looks so awful and Hunter knows how much TLC he needs when he regresses.</p><p>The second they get home, Hunter doesn’t even hesitate to pick the smaller man up and carry him, bridal style, into their house. “Bath first,” he says, kissing the smaller man’s nose as he carries him upstairs to their bathroom.</p><p>“Pierre!” Sebastian whines, tears still streaming down his cheeks as Hunter shushes him.</p><p>“You know Pierre can’t come in the bath with you baby. He’ll get all wet and then we’ll have to put him in the dryer, and I know you don’t want him going in there.”</p><p>“No no no no dryer!” Sebastian practically shrieks at the thought of his favorite stuffed animal going through such forms of torture. </p><p>“After your bath then,” Hunter says firmly as they finally reach the bathroom. “Okay, baby. You wanna get undressed while I get all your bubbles ready?”</p><p>The rest of the bath goes by without too much more of a fuss, apart from a brief hitch where Hunter decides bath time is over because it’s late and his baby needs to sleep and Sebastian looks like he’s going to throw a tantrum until Hunter brings up Pierre, so everything turns out okay in the end. </p><p>Now settled in a blue onesie, Sebastian crawls into their bed, and makes grabby hands at Hunter as he goes around the room, grabbing Pierre, a pacifier, and Goodnight Moon, which for some reason is Sebastian’s absolute favorite bedtime story when he’s little. He has never before accepted any other story apart from the tiny book, and Hunter’s read it to him so many times by this point that he feels like he knows all the words by heart.</p><p>“Pierre!” Sebastian happily latches onto the stuffed bunny, tugging it as close to his body as he can as Hunter chuckles softly. </p><p>“Here, baby, want your paci?” He asks, and at Sebastian’s eager nod, he gently tucks it between his baby’s lips. “Alright baby. Time for Goodnight Moon again,” he grins fondly as he climbs into bed next to Sebastian, letting his baby cuddle up close to him as he begins the familiar story.</p><p>Sebastian’s asleep before he’s even gotten halfway through, and Hunter, relieved, tucks the book away. He’s really going to need to find a new story Seb actually likes, because Goodnight Moon is starting to drive him nuts at this point. Still, it’s gotten Sebastian to sleep, and Hunter smiles as he gives his baby one last kiss before drifting off to sleep himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CarsonPhillips07: Hi :) Can you do a Baby!Blaine and Daddy!Kurt? Something with either Hurt/Comfort or fluff would be great. Thank you!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Klaine, with Caregiver!Kurt and Little!Blaine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School has been extraordinarily long and hard for Blaine, and as the day comes to an end, he can feel himself starting to regress. No no no, not here, not yet. He needs to get home with Kurt first. But everything is so damn stressful and he just wants to slip. He shakily makes his way into the bathroom, locking himself into a stall before dialing Kurt’s number and praying his boyfriend answers.</p><p>Kurt’s just finished his last class when he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. “Hey, Blainers,” he grins as he answers. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Daddy,” Blaine sniffles, trying his hardest to stay big. “Slipping...don’t wanna slip at school...need you, please!”</p><p>Kurt immediately goes into concerned daddy mode as he flies down the corridor. “Shhh, it’s okay baby. Daddy’s on his way, okay? Where are you right now, sweet boy?”</p><p>“Bathroom...second floor...hiding…” Blaine puts his thumb in his mouth as the tears drip down his cheeks. “Need daddy…”</p><p>“Daddy’s coming right now, baby boy. Don’t you worry about a thing, okay? Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.” Kurt is racing up the stairs. “I’m almost there baby. Almost there.”</p><p>Blaine looks up in relief as he hears the bathroom door finally open. “Baby boy? Are you in here?”</p><p>“Daddy!” Phone forgotten, Blaine unlocks the stall, falling into Kurt’s chest instantly and letting the taller man wrap his arms around him tightly. </p><p>“Oh, sweet boy,” Kurt coos as he begins to wipe the tears away. “I know school’s been really hard for you, baby, but I know how much you hate other people seeing you like this. Do you think you can try to be Daddy’s big boy just until we get home? Then I promise we’ll cuddle and you can have your paci and be as little as you want.”</p><p>Blaine tenses, shaking his head instantly. “Can’t, daddy! Big’s too hard now!”</p><p>Kurt sighs and nods. “That’s okay, baby. You just snuggle Daddy then and I’ll get us out of here fast, okay?”</p><p>Blaine nods, allowing Kurt to help him up. He keeps his head burrowed in Kurt’s chest as the taller man leads them out of the school with purpose. Kurt shoots bitch glares at anyone who so much as looks at Blaine funny, and hails them a cab home. His arms never leave Blaine, and finally the two arrive home. Kurt’s relieved to see his baby boy has calmed down a bit, though he’s still sucking on his thumb and being a bit too quiet for Kurt’s liking.</p><p>“I think after such a long day, someone needs his paci and a nap with daddy,” he says, noting how Blaine’s eyes light up at the words. </p><p>“More snuggies?” He asks, and Kurt smiles.</p><p>“Of course, baby boy. All the snuggles for you.” He picks Blaine up, chuckling at how Blaine holds onto him like a clingy koala as he carries him to their bedroom. “Okay baby. You want your dinosaur onesie or the one with the puppies?” He tries to put Blaine down, but instantly his poor baby is screaming and sobbing as he grips to him more tightly.</p><p>“No down! NO DOWN!”</p><p>“Hey, hey, shhhh,” Kurt soothes, and knowing how clingy his baby is, begins to rub soothing circles into his back. “I’ve gotta let go of you long enough to change you and grab all your Littlespace things, baby. But I’m gonna be right here to hold you and give you all the attention, I promise. Daddy’s right here.”</p><p>“No down,” Blaine insists through hiccuping sobs. Kurt lets out a small sigh. Blaine hates not being physically attached when he’s little and upset.</p><p>“Okay, okay, no down,” he relents, deciding he’s just going to have to work with only one free arm instead. Anything to make those big old crocodile tears go away.</p><p>He shifts Blaine so that the smaller man is supported by his hip and holds him firmly there with one arm while going throughout their room to grab all the necessary items that will hopefully clam Blaine down and make him at least less clingy enough to where Kurt can put him down briefly to change him into his onesie. </p><p>“Here, baby,” he smiles, finding Blaine’s red pacifier and tucking it between his baby’s lips. Better than him sucking his thumb, Kurt thinks as he takes out Blaine’s stuffed puppy. “Look who I found!” He hands Rover off to Blaine, who eagerly snuggles the puppy close to him. “Okay, baby. You pick your onesie out.”</p><p>Blaine looks between the two, eyebrows furrowing as he considers very seriously which onesie he’d most prefer before pointing to the one with the puppies.</p><p>“Good choice, baby. Rover gets to see all his little friends again,” Kurt coos as he expertly grabs the onesie. “Okay, sweet boy. Can daddy go ahead and change you into your onesie now? I promise we’ll cuddle again as soon as this is done.”</p><p>Blaine nods, by this point looking quite sleepy as he leans his head on Kurt’s chest. “S’eepy,” he manages to get out around the pacifier in his mouth. </p><p>“Poor baby. We can take a nap after you get into your onesie.” Kurt gently puts Blaine down onto the bed, and the smaller man easily complies as Kurt starts to strip him from his big boy clothes and carefully dress him in his puppy onesie instead. “There you go, baby boy. Isn’t that better?” He asks as he climbs into the bed to lie down and cuddle with his baby.</p><p>“Mhmmm…” Blaine snuggles into his daddy’s chest, easily falling fast asleep in the safety of Kurt’s arms.</p><p>“Goodnight baby. Have a good nap,” Kurt smiles, kissing Blaine’s forehead before drifting off himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yo! This is just a quick A/N letting you all know I just finished watching BMC for the first time last night and I am DOWN to add some BMC prompts to the mix as well so make sure you check the tags again please. 😊</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People: little ian/ daddy mickey. it’s what we deserve. Also if youre doing smut plz plz plz bottom Ian and facesitting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof writing Ian as a bottom is weird for me but I have so many little/bottom Ian prompts. 😅 Anyway this one is less regression and more just Daddy Kink. I’m sorry I’m so bad at writing pure smut lol. Enjoy??</p><p>Pairing: Gallavich with Caregiver!Mickey and little!Ian</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey Milkovich doesn’t so much naturally wake up. It goes more like, Ian’s dick is pressing really damn hard into his leg and the redhead has definitely been trying to subtly hump Mickey for the past several minutes. Mickey smirks as he flips over to look at his boyfriend. “Morning, baby,” he says with a smirk.</p><p>“M-morning, Daddy,” Ian moans the words out breathily as he keeps humping Mickey’s leg.</p><p>“Mmm, what’s this?” Mickey brings a hand down to palm at Ian’s achingly hard cock through his boxers. He loves the satisfied moan that Ian gives him as he starts grinding into his daddy’s big hand instead. “Ah,” Mickey takes his hand away, feeling his own cock start to harden at the needy little whine Ian gives him. “Use your words, baby boy.”</p><p>“D-daddy,” Ian moans, feeling far too hard and horny for words right now. “F-fuck me, touch me, please!”</p><p>God, Mickey loves when he begs. “There’s my good boy,” Mickey slips a hand inside Ian’s boxers, deciding he’ll give his baby just a bit of relief. For now.</p><p>“Mm..daddy,” Ian moans, loving the hand stroking his cock and needing more. “Daddy fuck me, please??”</p><p>“Someone’s needy today,” Mickey smirks, taking note of how hard his boyfriend is right now. “Clothes off, baby boy.”</p><p>Mickey watches as Ian struggles to comply while Mickey’s still stroking him the way he is. “Need me to stop?” He asks tauntingly.</p><p>“N-no! Daddy! Please!” Ian’s got nothing but pure lust and <i>need</i> in his eyes, and Mickey can’t say no to that face, so he helps the poor guy out of his clothes too.</p><p>“Looking so fucking pretty for daddy,” he’s still stroking Ian’s cock, and the thing seems to grow even more at the words. </p><p>“Pl-please daddy, please fuck me now,” poor boy’s going to burst, and Mickey’s not ready for that yet. So he lets go of Ian’s cock.</p><p>“Get on my face. Now,” he commands, watching his perfect redhead jump into action to obey the command. He’s going to spoil his baby boy now. “Don’t you dare come. You’re gonna ride daddy’s tongue. Got it.”</p><p>Ian nods, looking, if possible, even more horny at the idea as he settles comfortably on Mickey’s face. The tongue that enters his hole is hot and warm and wet, and it’s driving Ian fucking crazy.</p><p>“Oh, sh-shi-ohhhh, <i>daddy!”</i> he moans out as Mickey crooks his tongue in just the right way to make Ian go crazy. He bounces eagerly on his daddy’s tongue, knowing that no matter what Mickey said, he’s gonna be coming soon if the smaller man keeps this up.</p><p>Mickey seems to have exactly the same idea, because he carefully pulls out his tongue a few minutes later, and Ian climbs off to wait for his daddy’s next command. </p><p>“I’m taking my clothes off, baby boy. Then you’re gonna get your pretty ass on my dick and ride it while I stroke yours. And you ain’t comin’ until I do. Got it, gorgeous?” The praise and the pet names make Ian whimper as he bites his lip.</p><p>“M-mhm, yes, daddy,” he manages to stammer out as he watches his daddy start taking off his clothes. Seeing Mickey’s huge cock makes Ian let out another loud moan.</p><p>“Don’t worry, baby boy. This is all going inside you,” Mickey says as he grabs the lube. Between the sex last night and how he’s stretched out Ian with his tongue already, he decides prep isn’t necessary. The redhead’s been far tighter before and still managed to take Mickey’s cock, after all.</p><p>Once he’s done lubing up, he lies back on the bed. “Ride me,” he demands, and Ian is instantly clamoring to get on top of Mickey. The second Ian’s on his cock, he’s letting out even more moans, which only increase when one of Mickey’s hands reaches over to start stroking his dick. “Come on, baby boy. Be good and fuck daddy.”</p><p>And god, Ian does. He takes Mickey’s cock so fucking well, and the shorter man knows he’s not gonna last with his baby looking this fucking pretty. </p><p>“Gonna come inside you,” he grunts out, and the dirty words elicit another moan from Ian.</p><p>“D-daddy please can I come?” He pleads with soft whimpers.</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely, yeah. Come with me, baby boy,” Mickey says.</p><p> It takes only a few more seconds before both men are crying out and releasing their loads, Mickey into Ian and Ian all over Mickey’s chest.</p><p>“J-Jesus! Fuck!” Ian pants, collapsing on Mickey’s chest and nuzzling into him. </p><p>“Good morning to you too,” Mickey snorts with a laugh. “Round two in five minutes? </p><p>“Oh, hell yes, <i>daddy,”</i> Ian smirks at the look on the shorter man’s face.</p><p>“...Make that two minutes,” Mickey said, already feeling himself start to get hard again.</p><p>Ian laughs jovially. God, he loves Mickey Milkovich so damn much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey there! This is just another A/N. I just wanted to apologize for not posting a prompt yesterday. I’ve recently found the absolute perfect Mickey Milkovich RPer and we’ve been RPing more or less nonstop with me trying to squeeze in writing in the evenings. Unfortunately writing didn’t happen last night due to my mom calling and us having a three hour convo over the phone. I’m also working on an Expensive Boyf riends fanfic so I have a lot that I’m doing creatively at the moment. Hopefully I’ll be able to get in a Completed Gallavich prompt later tonight. Until then, happy reading! 😊</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>